Promise Kept
by SalemAmireRapure-Lucent
Summary: What if Dark Jack makes a Promise to Good Jack but in away that you would never think would be done. It's Rated M for Mature for Sexual love of BoyxBoy love. This is from my tumblr blog of the AU world of where Jack set of twins being Good and Dark. I ship Frostcest also so think of it as Twincest in away also.


**A/N: This is from my tumblr blog of the AU world of where Jack set of twins being Good and Dark. I ship Frostcest also so think of it as Twincest in away also.**

Rated: M for sexual sex?

Follow me on tumblr if you wanna see other ficlits I write. .com

**Dark Jack: "Sooooo yes it seems GJ and I have been stressing mun out a bit but it seems we will humor him and follow his rule in away any how we are here to day so come bother us we should be better today really well we should be shrugs some. I'm not sure any more really. But whatever come pester or something I know I will need something to do after this posted. So peasants come and talk with us I say you don't have to, but I say you need to." smirks.**

**Good Jack: Leans on DJ blinks a little. "Oh it's been a while since we had done this DJ." as he looks up some. "But yes snowflakes please come and chat or talk or something, I miss everyone I really do." smiles some hugs on to DJ's arm. "You have been a hand full for the mun." he said.**

**Dark Jack: He shrugged some as he reached over petting GJ. "It's my job to be like that. Also most in away hated. Maybe that is what I am aiming for." he tilts his head to the side.**

**Good Jack: "… ." looks at him with a bit of worry. "Here have a story to go with the music video, mum wrote up last night trying really hard not to stuff us into a sack throw us back into a late to have just a Jack, I like me and I like DJ you like us right?"**

The pale blue eye that is visible looked down at the body that was before him hands running down against skin touching the softness that was beneath his touch a soft growl coming from him, slightly tilting his head to the side. Carefully watching the chest rise and fall under DJ's touch was calm in which he enjoyed when moments like this happen. His twin was completely obedient to this it was wonderful for him, it was something he needed in away. **"Little GJ, mine forever, regardless if you find another, as I'll be yours also." **as he laced his fingers into the bright blue eyed twins hand. Leaning down to slowly lick up his neck as bit down on Jack's neck.

GJ listened to carefully to DJ knowing that everything that has been happening he knew his twin was losing everything and knowing that the others emotions where running high as he felt the bite on his neck his eyes closed a little arching up off the bed slightly, the bright eyed teen at time never really fully understand his other half but it happens, now and then but sooner or later he would just so he wont lose him to being broken any more then he was. Feeling DJ bite down harder a moan slipped from him as he held on tightly to the others hands as shiver ran up spine.

The darker twin pulled away letting go of the other trailing his hands down the sides, across Jack's thighs his finger lightly brushing against his length, putting his hand around him slowly stroking him his other hand snaking it's way to his twins mouth lightly tapping at his lips to want in, once GJ had opened up, as his twin slipped the digits into his mouth he started to suck on them as his hips bucked up some from the feeling of being touched, tongue wrapping around the fingers.

DJ shivered at the feeling remember that GJ had a piercing also as it brushed against his finger it felt nice pulling his hand away moving it to his twins entrance rubbing against him and slipping a finger into him he leaned up to capture the other in kiss as he deepened the kiss he could feel the other move up when he pushed a finger in it made him smirk slightly. As he wiggled another one in as GJ broke away moaned at the feeling as he felt his twin stroke and prep him this level of gentleness was so odd but he couldn't help but enjoy it. "Ahhh" he let out.

The pale eyed twin pulled his hand away knowing GJ was ready he lifted him up as he moved closer rubbing against him, then slowly started to push in. He groaned out feeling, as GJ moaned out grabbing on to the sheets pulling on them as the shook lightly moaning more as he felt his twin started to move to the pace of being stroke. DJ looked down at him smirked some as he leaned down lick at GJ's neck again purring some as he continued on. Working his twin hard in away he wanted him cum so good that his body would remember the feeling like this.

GJ panted harder his body arched up more as he felt DJ hit that part of him that made him see stars at times it was only DJ that could make him feel like that, at times he hated it cause he could never ask the other to take him it bothered him cause it was just how they been with each other for so long, he panted harder we he could hear DJ's breath quicken also it felt so good he shuddered as he moaned out more reaching up pulling his twin down into a kiss as he felt close to climax knowing his twin would be close to he held DJ close as he could.

Breathing hard DJ thrusted his hips more against GJ, still stroking him as he broke the kiss as he felt the other suddenly become tight around him he moaned feeling him self spill into him. GJ shuddered at the feeling of DJ cumming as he arched up his hips spilling his own seed on him self and all over DJ's hand this part always embarrassed him as he had a soft blush across his face as he looked at DJ with lidded eyes as he had smirk in turn bring his hand away to mouth to lick at the mess he had made that in turn made the blush across his face even darker.

Time like this he hated DJ but loved him so much it was something that came with being twins it seems. The pale eyed youth slipped out of other moved sat next to him looked down at him as he watched the other curl around him as he tilted his head to the side watching him fall asleep.** "Together forever….right?" **he said leaning down to softly nip at his bother's ear.


End file.
